


Green & Gold

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Medusa au I guess, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Piers is dead before the story starts, it's complicated - Freeform, just letting you know ahead of time, so be nice please, specifically imagination forest, this is my first time writing something in first person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: "Look anyone in the eyes, and they'll turn to stone."That's what my brother always told me.So I spend my days looking only at objects.Objects can't make eye contact.TW's:Death (offscreen)Attack of a child (offscreen)Nothing graphic, this stuff is mentioned in passing
Relationships: Mary | Marnie & Hop (Pokemon), Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 3





	Green & Gold

**Author's Note:**

> TW's:  
> Death (offscreen)  
> Attack of a child (offscreen)  
> Nothing graphic, this stuff is mentioned in passing

The window creaks as I push it open, the summer breeze carrying the song of the birds through the air that flowed around me.  
A sigh of breath escapes my lips as I tilt my head in the direction of the nearest birdsong.  
Smiling, I place my book on the windowsill and lean forward into the melody.  
Allowing myself to be enveloped by the soft tune.  
“Where did you come from?” I ask, hearing the bird chirp in response and then feeling the air from the flutter of wings escaping back into the forest we both called home.  
I open my eyes and squint as the sunlight floods my vision, sighing as I move my black bangs away from my face.  
I shift my unused blindfold, changing where the knot lay on my arm and examining the red marks it left on my pale skin.  
My gaze shifts down to where his grave lays, roughly five feet away from the edge of the walls of our, my, home.  
“Don’t make eye contact,” his voice flooded my memory.  
I quickly shift to think about his songs instead.  
He loved singing, turning the sounds of nature all around us into music, weaving poetry into the sounds he heard every day.  
I smile as I remember his humming, his singing, how his presence filled the room.  
He couldn’t remain quiet if he wanted to.  
He turned our situation into something worth singing about.  
People like us are always feared.  
I shake my head and go back towards the kitchen, the scream of the kettle saving me from my grief-ridden reminiscence.  
Grabbing my herbs and pouring the water in my mug, I dunk the herbs in, mixing and soaking the herbs as I shuffle back over to the table.  
Placing my mug down I go back and grab my half finished book. Smiling as I found the dog eared page and felt the course paper under my fingertips, the words felt like they left the page and wrapped me in a warm embrace.  
The outside world was so simple in books, stories of heroes and villains and good defeating evil. I am the bizarre one in this world, the one that slips between the cracks.  
That’s why no one visits.  
That’s why no one remembers,  
Remembers this abandoned little corner of the forest.  
It’s for the best,  
It’s best that I go about my day only seeing things,  
You can’t make eye contact with things.  
Stories are enough company, I can live through them, I have for so long,  
Life can thrive through stories.  
Then why do I keep imagining going out?  
If life can thrive through stories why do I long to see the world out there?  
Why do I find myself staring out that window, fantasies coursing through my veins, making me feel like fire, making me feel free.  
“Wha?”  
I freeze.  
A voice.  
That’s what that was.  
That wasn’t my voice.  
I stand, my tea spilling, fear coursing through my body.  
I heard someone moving, their feet snapping branches outside,  
They were coming up the steps.  
What do I do?  
I was frozen, the world suddenly only consisting of my being and the human sounds outside.  
My brother’s warning flashed in my mind again,  
“Look anyone in the eyes, and they’ll turn to stone.”  
That awful day played before my eyes again,  
The day he died.  
The day those awful men took him from me.  
How sick does one have to be to attack a young girl like that?  
Just for playing on her lonesome?  
He had been so brave,  
Having to make a decision like that, on the spot,  
Turning someone cost him his life.  
All for me.  
I cost him everything.  
The thuds startled me out of my thoughts.  
That was knocking,  
That’s what knocking sounded like.  
“Hello?” the voice called out.  
I turn to run,  
Where I couldn’t tell you.  
I felt a book block my path and I tumble over myself, tears pricking at my eyes and my lungs struggling to take breaths.  
I heard a creak and look up in panic,  
The door was opening.  
I quickly cower and cover my eyes, feeling tears dripping onto my hands.  
“Whoa, are you ok?” I heard them ask, their footsteps getting faster and closer.  
I flinch away, bending over myself,  
“D-don’t,” I beg, “i-if I look you in the eye you’re gonna turn to stone!” my voice trembles.  
I felt their warmth near me, the floorboards creaking under their weight.  
I could feel their smile.  
“I’ve been living in fear too,” they spoke softly, “afraid of turning to stone.”  
They paused and I felt something wrap around me, it felt like cloth.  
“But wouldn’t the world be better without that fear?”  
My heart stopped,  
They weren’t afraid?  
Without thinking I look up.  
Their eyes were closed as they smiled at me.  
Their smile was so soft, yet so full,  
Full of trust,  
Full of joy,  
Full of life.  
Their beautiful tan skin illuminated by the sunlight,  
Dark hair swept up and away from their face,  
Their lanky arms holding a white cloak around my small form.  
I looked away as they opened their eyes.  
I began untying the blindfold around my arm, but stopped as their hand caught mine.  
“Your eyes are beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I, do not understand, first person,  
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> I was just listening to the song and this popped into my head,  
> and I realized I had to practice first person for a project I'm working on,  
> thus this exists.  
> you're welcome I guess.


End file.
